In semiconductor devices such as semiconductor light emitting devices such as LEDs (light emitting diodes), there is a configuration in which a stacked structure of aluminum (Al) and a different kind of metal is used as an n-side electrode (an n electrode). In the configuration using Al, due to a heat treatment process etc., the characteristics may become unstable; for example, the contact resistance between the electrode and a semiconductor layer may be increased.